


Rainy Days Wash Tears Away

by Art_Is_A_Form_Of_Anxiety



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Barista Gabriel (Supernatural), Digital Art, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rain, Secrets, Wingfic, Writer Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_Is_A_Form_Of_Anxiety/pseuds/Art_Is_A_Form_Of_Anxiety
Summary: Vexedos: A curse affected by peoples wings. These curses control their life expectancy unless they break the curse by either finding true and unrequited love or cutting off their wings. Once they cut off all their wings they are no longer able to fall in love but will live longer than average. More wings can intensify the curse while less wings lessen or even denote the curse.---Gabriel is a Barista who works at the local small town cafe. He lives with Castiel, a local artist who’s works are displayed in many exhibits. Frequent visitors Sam and Dean Winchester bring a new side to their small town life.





	1. References

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to credit @Softiesabriel on tumblr for betaing this work.
> 
> Here is the piece!!!! Enjoy.
> 
> Please tell me if there's anything I should change or improve as this is my first fic in general. My anxiety thanks you.

Here are the Refs for the main characters. Other refs may be added as more characters are introduced so yeah!

* * *

 

 

> Yes


	2. Paradise Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to credit @Softiesabriel on tumblr for betaing this work.
> 
> Here is the piece!!!! Enjoy.
> 
> Please tell me if there's anything I should change or improve as this is my first fic in general. My anxiety thanks you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some terminology to add context to the future chapters ahead. 
> 
> Vexedos:  
> A curse affected by peoples wings. These curses control their life expectancy unless they break the curse by either finding true and unrequited love or cutting off their wings. Once they cut off all their wings they are no longer able to fall in love but will live longer than average. More wings can intensify the curse while less wings lessen or even denote the curse.
> 
> Seraph:  
> An extremely cursed person. Born with three or more pairs of wings and often seen as evil or outcasts. Often their Vexedos affects people around them negatively, causing in either their own harm or the harm of others. 
> 
> No-Wings:  
> Someone who lacks a pair of wings. Through mutilation, surgery or otherwise.

_“Stupid weather.”_ Dean shuffled through the windblown street, leaves dancing around his feet and tickling his sea green wings. Grey storm clouds flashed overhead and lightly sprinkled his tear stained face with bitter raindrops. He unfolded his wings and yawned, a single building casting warm light over the flora covered street.

“Shit!” Dean’s wings recoiled. The rain was beginning to pour down in heavy buckets, soaking his grease stained wings and weighing him down. The man panicked, sprinting to the nearest building, a 24/hr coffee-house with a weathered sign stating “Paradise Cafe”.

Bells jingled merrily as Dean slammed the glass door behind him; his wings were a sopping mess of green feathers and his dirty blonde hair clung to his forehead.

A golden eyed barista smirked at him from the counter. “A little wet there, Dean?” Gabriel snickered.

Dean shot a glare at the smug bastard before muttering curses and walking up to the counter. “Black no sugar, with an _emphasis_ on the no.”

Gabriel nodded, still with his shit eating grin. “$1.50 please.” His small wings hypnotizingly twisted around him as he completed the order.

Dean handed him the money, taking a glance around the familiar cafe.

Light grey tables were paired with vases full of feathers and the cream wall was covered in various illustrations of pastel landscapes. Paper birds hung from the ceiling and feather silhouettes lined the glass windows that opened up to the overgrown street.

Someone was sitting in a corner by one of the windows. They were hunched over some sort of sketchbook and their tongue was stuck out in concentration. As Dean approached the figure, he turned to Dean. The man had iridescent black wings that lightened to a frosty tip, matching icy blue eyes that seemed to gaze into Dean’s soul; calculating and calm.

“Hello, Dean.”  

Dean nearly spat out his drink but caught himself at the last second.

“How the heck do you know my name?!” Dean’s drenched wings fluffed out in weariness and he looked at the stranger with a tired glare.

Gabriel snorted and the stranger rolled his arctic blue eyes.

The blue eyed stranger seemingly nodded to himself, sipping his aromatic tea. “I’ve seen you around. You seem to be one of Gabriel’s most frequent customers. Besides your brother of course.”

Gabriel coughed awkwardly and went back to his work.

Dean tilted his head, eyebrows narrowing. “And how do you know this?”

He opened his mouth to speak but Gabriel rolled his eyes. “What Cas here is _trying_ to say is that he’s seen you round town. By town I mean this Cafe.”

Dean relaxed, his sodden wings folded against his back and he looked outside.

When Dean looked back at Cas, he was quietly doodling in his sketchbook, his goddamn tongue was still sticking out in concentration and Dean blushed slightly, turning his gaze back to the window.

In scattered glances between himself and Cas, even the rain seemed to be third wheeling. Dean sighed in exasperation. _No escaping today._

Dean grabbed a seat near Cas and nursed his coffee, internally screaming at himself.

In the awkward silence, Gabriel seemed to have actually made himself useful, grabbing a large towel and handing it to dean. “Your wings are a mess Deano. Why not clean em off.”

“Thanks, Gabriel.” Dean took the towel, starting to dry off each individual feather, carefully pruning them until they at least slightly resembled wings again.

Cas watched him with a small smile, still absentmindedly doodling on his notebook page.

“So…” Gabriel gestured vaguely, breaking the silence for a second time. “How’s life?”

Dean shrugged. “The job gets grease on my wings but I still enjoy it. Being able to fix something that nobody else can.” Cas stole a glance at Dean as the man spoke his monologue.  “It’s a rewarding job, the people are happy you fix their vehicles, and you get to enjoy the peace and quiet while you’re at it.”

“Do people even use vehicles anymore?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

Dean retorted. “Only the classics!” He pointed at himself. “I personally drive a good old Chevy Impala.” He glared at Gabriel. “Mister ‘ _I drive a punch buggy’_.”

Gabe shrugged. “What’s not to enjoy about creating chaos as you drive by?”

Castiel butted in. “Actually having space for wings in your car?”

Dean snorted, finishing his coffee and placing the mug on the table.

Gabriel pulled up a chair to a third table, sitting cross legged with his hands beneath his knees. “So, what brought you here at this time of night, Deano?”

“Night walk.” Dean lied.

Cas glanced at Dean sympathetically, still focusing on his sketchbook.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, clearing his throat before opening his mouth to say something.

Dean stood up, interrupting Gabriel before glancing outside. “Well, it’s finally stopped raining, guess I can go.”

Cas was quiet, watching silently as Dean left, glancing back to meet Cas’ eyes from the Cafe window, dragging his sea green wings with him as he walked out of sight.

The moon shone overhead, casting a light upon the shimmering road with the help of an occasional vine covered streetlamp. Dean sighed softly as he trotted along. He might have to return to that Cafe sometime soon to apologize to Cas and Gabriel, but for now he would just stick to his work and hope for the best.

 


	3. Sweet Like Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to credit @softiesabriel on tumblr for betaing my work. 
> 
> Please send kudos and comments to validate me. 
> 
> Thank y'all for loving my art on tumblr. UwU
> 
> Ao3 is being a bitch so the images might not show until i fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again here is some basic terminology explaining the lore of this fic.
> 
> Vexedos:  
> A curse affected by peoples wings. These curses control their life expectancy unless they break the curse by either finding true and unrequited love or cutting off their wings. Once they cut off all their wings they are no longer able to fall in love but will live longer than average. More wings can intensify the curse while less wings lessen or even denote the curse.
> 
> Seraph:  
> An extremely cursed person. Born with three or more pairs of wings and often seen as evil or outcasts. Often their Vexedos affects people around them negatively, causing in either their own harm or the harm of others. 
> 
> No-Wings:  
> Someone who lacks a pair of wings. Through mutilation, surgery or otherwise.

Gabriel pulled a fresh pie from the oven, placing it on the cooling rack and wiping his hands on his uniform. Cas looked up from his sketchbook when the cheerful sound of the tinkling bell resonated in the small cafe

 

A bedraggled Sam dragged himself and his gargantuan wings into the room, bags showed under his eyes and he seemed to limp a little.

 

“Well Sam-a-lam, not for nothing but you look-” Gabriel paused when he looked up from his work, noticing how tired Sam actually looked.

 

“Please not right now, Gabriel.” Sam shakedly sighed, limping to the counter. “One black coffee please. No sugar.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Just sit down, bucko. It’s on the house.”

 

Sam stretched his wings slightly before muttering to himself and meandering over to one of the stone-gray tables.

 

After relaxing slightly, he nodded in greeting to Cas who was creating yet another masterpiece in the corner of the Cafe.

 

When a warm fabric cloaked his back and wings, Sam nearly jumped. He calmed down however when Gabriel walked into his line of sight, one coffee in hand. “Hope you’re fine with hot pink, Sammoose.”

 

Sam grabbed at the fabric on his wing, looking at it closely. It was a brightly coloured, pink comforter. Sam sighed exasperatedly and contemplated leaving the Cafe. Instead he took a sip of his bitter drink, slowly starting to relax in his seat.

 

“Hey, Gabriel. Would you happen to have seen Dean pass by? I’m pretty sure he just went to the garage but I wanted to make sure he wasn’t anywhere else.” Sam looked forlorn, heightening Gabriel’s guesses of the situation.

 

“Not really sure about that, Sammy. Though he did stop here for a coffee and a chat, I’m not sure where he went. He was in a hurry for sure.” Gabriel frowned, glancing at the vines that have nearly covered the window. “God this place is an overgrown mess.”

 

Sam frowned, standing up from his chair only to be intercepted by brightly coloured wings.

 

“Chill out there Samsquatch. You need to _sit down_.” Gabe never really was this serious and it struck a chord in Sam. He sighed. “Fine.”

 

The barista lowered his wings as soon as Sam grudgingly sat back in the chair.

“I’ll get Cas to check the garage and you can finish your coffee. If Dean isn’t there then we’ll continue our search. But for now you need to _relax_.”

 

Cas looked up from his quiet drawing, starting to pack up his stuff as soon as he processed Gabriel’s sentence.

 

The classic Gabriel was back as soon as he pulled a red, heart shaped lollipop from his pocket and handed it to Sam. “For the stress.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, putting the lollipop in his own pocket. “If Cas doesn’t find Dean then I’m gonna help search. And that’s a solid truth.”

 

Gabriel nodded quickly. “I think we’ll all search by then.” He looked over to Cas. “You fine looking for Deano? I’ll have to stay at the Cafe but I can watch your supplies if you need.”

 

Cas shrugged his messenger bag over his shoulder. “I should be fine. Thanks for offering though.”

 

The bell above the door tinkled merrily as Cas rushed outside. Gabriel went around the Cafe, picking up dishes from the grey tables and reorganizing feathers in the colourful vases while Sam finished his rapidly cooling coffee.

 

Sam watched Gabriel bustle around the Cafe, the cold ache temporarily disappearing from his fingers. He watched the barista for a while before nearly nodding off. The combined warmth of the hot pink blanket with the coziness of the bright Cafe brought a simple feeling to Sam’s chest that warmed his heart and eased his mind.

Gabe finished his cleanup and took a seat beside the tired writer. “So how’s life?” He handed Sam a hot chocolate and gestured vaguely.

 

Sam placed his head in his hand, slouching ever so slightly. “Not again, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. He rested his chin in his hands and stared at Sam with his golden eyes, attempting to pull a puppy dog face and failing miserably. Though it somehow still worked and Sam huffed exasperatedly.

 

“Deans a mess and my Vexedos is starting to take effect.” Sam showed Gabriel the tips of his fingers which were taking a paler tone. Gabriel took Sam’s fingers in his hand but let go when he flinched. They indeed felt colder than humanly possible, more like empty stone then skin.

 

Sam inhaled sharply, curling in on himself and sighing sufferedly.

 

Gabe frowned, his wings hesitantly reaching towards Sam before folding back. Instead, Gabriel simply adjusted the blanket on Sam, hesitantly placing his hand on the melancholy writer’s back. “Is there anything I can do?”

 

Sam looked up, staring at him with wide eyes holding so much emotion that Gabe nearly swooned. After a split second of pure eye to eye staring, Sam halfheartedly shrugged and went back to drinking his hot chocolate.

 

Gabe sighed, merely staying in his seat and bringing his wings closer to himself.


	4. Overgrowth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to credit @softiesabriel on Tumblr for betaing this work. 
> 
> Any feedback is definitely appreciated. <3
> 
> Plz give kudos so others can appreciate this too. ^^
> 
> Once again Imgur/ao3 is being a bitch so you have to click on the images to see them. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some basic terminology of the AU. <3
> 
> Vexedos:  
> A curse affected by peoples wings. These curses control their life expectancy unless they break the curse by either finding true and unrequited love or cutting off their wings. Once they cut off all their wings they are no longer able to fall in love but will live longer than average. More wings can intensify the curse while less wings lessen or even denote the curse.
> 
> Seraph:  
> An extremely cursed person. Born with three or more pairs of wings and often seen as evil or outcasts. Often their Vexedos affects people around them negatively, causing in either their own harm or the harm of others. 
> 
> No-Wings:  
> Someone who lacks a pair of wings. Through mutilation, surgery or otherwise. 
> 
> Vex remnant:  
> A marking in the ground where a Vexedos victim once lay dying, imprints of their wings burned into the ground.

Fic Art Speedpaints: 

[Vexedos](https://youtu.be/lNwZ9b1NNP8)

[Self Service](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSKaMcVBeMw&t=62s&index=2&list=PL9SxRLjrXamAqTKgXLwB4Lhgks9pXgcQ0)

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Cas briskly walked through the overgrown streets, every couple seconds he’d trip over a root or stone but he continued walking. The streets were dark and ever so often a street lamp would illuminate his path. He walked past empty stores and loud household parties, stepping over the occasional vex remnants and crossing streets devoid of life.

 

After about ten minutes of walking, Cas paused. Plants were starting to grow thicker here, thick stemmed ivy with luminous white flowers.

 

A faded sign with the words “Singer Auto Self Service” hung above a bent industrial door.

The artist knocked on the door; when nobody answered, Cas neatly folded his wings, entering the seemingly abandoned building.

 

Once he entered the building, he noticed that the place was absolutely overgrown with the same ivy as before. It carpeted the walls and spread onto the ceiling of the vast space, choking the musty air with the fresh smell of flowers.

 

A short figure was bent over a dark and sleek car. As Cas walked closer he realised it was a very upset Dean Winchester. The man was viciously tearing ivy from the leather seats of his vehicle, grunting and sniffling.

 

Castiel greeted the mechanic. “Hello dean.”

 

Dean nearly jumped, his wings barely missed Cas’ face before he quickly composed himself and looked back at him. “How the hell did you get here?”

 

“I walked.”

 

Dean narrowed his eyes, muttering curses as he sat up from his work, grumbling about plants. “Well you’ve found me, now go back to your artwork or whatever.”

 

“Everyone’s worried about you Dean, you need to take a break.” Cas gestured vaguely.

 

Dean huffed, his wings fluffed up in emotion. “Well… Ugh I don’t know. They can deal with their own problems.” He crossed his arms.

 

Cas raised his eyebrows. “Dean.”

 

“Ugh Cas I can’t just take a break... This is my break!” Dean raised his voice, his wings fluffed up and unfurled.

 

“Dean this isn’t a break.” Cas approached Dean who took a step back. “You need to fix this.” Cas gestured at the vines rapidly entangling the impala. “Whatever this is, this is not okay.”

 

“You need to do something about it because it isn’t going to fix itself.” Cas took another step forward.

 

“Well Vexedos aren’t fixable! If I have to deal with the consequences then so be it.” Dean was close to shouting at this point.

 

Cas murmured quietly. “Dean.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever! Do you even have a Vexedos, Cas? Because I sure don’t see one!”

Cas took a step back, a raven black feather drifting down from his wing. “I, I have a Vexedos, everyone does.” He picked up the large feather, looking at Dean with a quizzical gaze.

 

Dean sighed, “Okay fine, that was too far… I guess I’m uh… sorry.” He scratched the back of his head, his wings folding behind his back. He glanced back up at Cas, a sincere look in his emerald green eyes.

 

Cas gawked at Dean for a second before nodding quietly.

 

“We should head back to the Café then. Your brother’s quite worried.” Cas exhaled a breath he never realized he was holding.

 

Dean sighed sufferedly before quietly agreeing.

 

They walked out of the mechanic shop in silence.


	5. Lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry for the unexpected hiatus. I've been really busy recently and haven't been able to do much about it. Ao3 still isn't letting me post images so sorry about the lack of art. I should be getting back to writing soon so stay tuned!
> 
> Once again, I'd like to credit SoftieSabriel on tumblr for being such an amazing beta!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basic terminology:
> 
> Vexedos:  
> A curse affected by peoples wings. These curses control their life expectancy unless they break the curse by either finding true and unrequited love or cutting off their wings. Once they cut off all their wings they are no longer able to fall in love but will live longer than average. More wings can intensify the curse while less wings lessen or even denote the curse.
> 
> Seraph:  
> An extremely cursed person. Born with three or more pairs of wings and often seen as evil or outcasts. Often their Vexedos affects people around them negatively, causing in either their own harm or the harm of others. 
> 
> No-Wings:  
> Someone who lacks a pair of wings. Through mutilation, surgery or otherwise. 
> 
> Vex remnant:  
> A marking in the ground where a Vexedos victim once lay dying, imprints of their wings burned into the ground.

* * *

 

“Are Vexedos even curable?"  "I’m not even sure if I’ll ever cure mine.” Sam rubbed his teary eyes whilst Gabriel lay a hand on his wing in a comforting gesture.

 

Gabe opened his mouth to speak before the merry bells of the Café jingled loudly; prompting Gabriel to jump in his seat and turn to face both an exhausted Dean and Cas.

 

“Well it’s good to see you two boys again.” Gabriel put on a smirk, twisting in his seat.

 

“Not now Gabriel.” Cas frowned.

 

“Ah, right.” Gabriel nodded, standing up to walk back up to the counter.

 

Dean huffed, turning to Sam with an apologetic look on his face.

 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Just please... talk to me properly. Don’t run away again?”

 

Dean sighed sufferedly. “Can’t promise anything but uh, I can try.”

 

Sam simply nodded in understanding.

 

“So it’s all good?” Gabriel called from the counter.

 

“Shut up Gabriel.” Dean rolled his eyes, waving goodbye to Cas before he left the Café.

 

Sam huffed, taking the pink blanket and folding it cleanly on the table, he stole a glance at Gabriel who locked eyes with him accidentally. Flustered, Sam turned back to place the blanket on the table.

 

Sam grabbed his coffee before looking back at Gabe. “Thanks a lot.”

 

“It’s really no big deal.” Gabe smiled sincerely, throwing in a wink as Sam turned away.

 

After saying goodbye, Sam left the Café, the merry bell tinkling behind him.

 

Castiel began to pack up, heading upstairs and leaving Gabriel to an empty Café with the fluorescent lights outside casting a warm light on the frosted window.

 

Gabriel turned off the lights and cleared out the Café. He smiled wistfully to himself as he did, his wings almost glowing with colour.

 

* * *

 

Sam slammed the door behind him, reaching for his keys in his pocket, he grabbed the red, heart-shaped lollipop gabe gave him.

 

He smiled slightly before putting it in a candy bowl full of the same heart shaped lollipops.

 

Taking off his shoes, he headed to his room to catch some rest.


End file.
